Obsession
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After weeks of Natalya's stalking, Mickie finally faces her former best friend at Wrestlemania 25 for the Women's Championship. Will Mickie retain and find true love with The Brian Kendrick or is there a darker side to Mickie that hasn't been seen in nearly 5 years ready to come out? Mickie/? Based on Smackdown VS Raw 2010 storyline! No flames!


A/N:_ Hey guys. White here with yet another new fic for you my fans. This one focuses on the Mickie James storyline from the Smackdown VS Raw 2010 Road To Wrestlemania mode. Here's hoping you enjoy it guys! This one contains a rather interesting twist at the end, enjoy it guys!_

"And the Women's Championship match is under way!" Michael Cole announced.

"Is it just me or are Mickie and Natalya wearing the same outfit?" King asked.

"You're absolutely right King. Obviously Natalya's playing mind games with her former friend." Cole mused as the two divas circled each other.

Mickie then quickly took down her former partner with a running clothesline sending Nattie crashing down to the mat.

Nattie quickly responded with a drop-toe hold.

Mickie then went for another running clothesline but Nattie ducked as Mickie's momentum sent her over the top rope and hanging on.

"Impressive counter by Natalya. She may be crazy for Mickie, but she's scouted her very well." King observed.

Nattie then attempted to suplex Mickie back into the ring, but the Richmond native quickly countered with an elbow to the face as she reentered the ring. She then calmly executed an arm-drag takedown on Nattie, taking her back to the mat.

"Good mat-based takedown by Mickie, well-executed." Cole commented.

Nattie then gave her former friend a vicious elbow to the face.

"Ouch, not in Mickie's beautiful face, Natalya!" King whined.

Mickie however was unphased as she gave Nattie a monkey flip, as the third-generation diva grimaced in pain off the move.

Mickie then approached Nattie, going for an axe-handle only for Nattie to catch Mickie by the arm and turn it into an arm-drag takedown.

"Great reversal by Natalya. Smart chain wrestling on display there." Cole praised.

"What do you expect Michael? The girl might be crazy but she is the only diva to ever graduate from the Hart Family Dungeon." King commented.

"That's very true King, Natalya, the third-generation diva, the daughter of Jim The Anvil Neidhart." Cole added, reminding the viewers of Nattie's family pedigree.

Nattie then went for a diving leg drop only for Mickie to roll out of the way unharmed.

Mickie then tried to go on the offensive with a running clothesline only for Nattie to use Mickie's own momentum against her and Irish whip her into the corner.

Mickie however bounced off the ropes only for Nattie to catch her in an amber submission hold, utilizing the entire 5 count before breaking.

"You had to figure that sooner or later, Natalya would turn this into a mat-based affair, very proficient in submissions is the third-generation diva." Cole mused.

"That's true Michael, but Mickie comes into the match with all the momentum and the Women's Championship. The question is, will she leave with it?" King wondered.

"That remains to be seen King. This is one of the most personal rivalries we've ever seen, and it's all culminating tonight at the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania." Cole replied as Mickie fired back with a punch and a kick to Nattie's midsection only for The Anvilette to duck the second clothesline sending Mickie back and bouncing off the ropes.

Mickie again went for a running clothesline, this time connecting and sending Nattie to the mat.

Mickie then grabbed Nattie by the legs, throwing her backwards for a reverse suplex.

"Impressive show of strength there by Mickie." Cole mused.

Mickie then attempted to get Nattie in a grappling hold only for the two to trade counters before Nattie Irish whipped Mickie towards the ropes, getting her on the rebound with a powerful spinning neckbreaker.

"Ouch! Mickie will feel that one for awhile!" King yelped.

"Natalya showing her former friend no mercy here as she looks to capture her 1st Women's Championship." Cole added as Mickie grimaced in pain off the neckbreaker.

Mickie then ran towards Nattie, hitting the ropes only for the latter to connect with a bulldog, planting Mickie face-first into the mat.

Nattie then went into a jack-knife cover.

"Jack-knife cover, shoulders down for the Women's Championship and a kick out at 1 by the champion." Cole announced.

Mickie then Irish whipped Nattie towards the corner, giving her her signature top-rope hurricanrana.

She then pulled Nattie to her feet, giving her a hard kick to the midsection before hitting Nattie with her trademark Mick-DDT.

Before Mickie could go for the pinfall victory however, Nattie rolled out of the ring, keeping her championship hopes alive.

Mickie however surprised Nattie with a quick roll-up pin.

"Cover! For the Women's Championship! 1! 2! 3! And Mickie retains her title!" Cole announced.

"Mickie did it! She basically beat her evil twin tonight!" King cheered as Kendrick came out.

"Mickie's boyfriend has come out to help her celebrate this big win!" Cole announced with a smile, only for Nattie to get right in their faces.

"It looks like Natalya won't accept defeat!" King mused in surprise.

Nattie then jumped on Kendrick's back, in a variation of a sleeper hold.

"And now Kendrick is getting thrashed for his efforts." Cole observed.

"He's not fighting back- oh no!" King yelped as Mickie suddenly low-blowed Kendrick right between the legs, causing the former Intercontinental Champion to fall to the mat in pain.

"Mickie...she just..she just betrayed her boyfriend!" King shouted, stunned.

"I...I don't understand this at all King." Cole mused.

Mickie smiled wickedly at Nattie. "I think I finally understand you Nattie...you did all this for me didn't you?"

"Me neither, I thought Mickie was in love with Brian," King replied, clear confusion in his voice.

"That's right," Nattie returned the evil smile, "I did it just for you. I just needed the right moment to do it."

Mickie giggled evilly, kissing her passionately as the fans erupted in boos.

Nattie moaned happily as she kissed back, raising Mickie's arm in victory as the two stood over Kendrick's fallen body, with smug smirks.

"Let's just hope we get an explanation from Mickie tomorrow on Raw King. Thanks for joining us for Wrestlemania! Good night from Houston!" Cole announced as they went off the air.

To be continued?


End file.
